1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining a minimum cost vector, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for making a skyline object in a multi-dimensional space.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In late search services, skyline query processing is attracting considerable attention. A skyline is a set of interesting objects which are not dominated by another object in terms of all attributes.
For example, a traveler wants to have an answer to a question such as “Which hotel is near the beach and has a low rate?” However, the closer to the beach a hotel is, the more expensive the hotel is likely to be. Thus, it is not easy to search for the best hotel.
The skyline of hotels consists of hotels in which the traveler may be interested, as mentioned above. In other words, the skyline of hotels is a set of hotels in which the traveler is more interested than other hotels in terms of distance to the beach or hotel price.
Consequently, a method of effectively processing a skyline query, such as “Which hotel is near the beach and has a low rate?”, “What is the most effective method for products of our company to be more favored by users than favored products of rival companies?” is required.